No Longer Dead
by Bamon
Summary: Just a little one-shot about what could have happened on that rooftop in Dallas. This wouldn't leave me alone and since I've never seen this take on it I decided to go with it. I don't intend on making a story out of this right now however if you'd like to do so then feel free to message me.


**No Longer Dead.**

 _One-shot._

"You're a coward."

Sookie stated after Eric was gone, her gaze firmly set on Godric stood upon the rooftop. Whilst others may have sugarcoated everything, Sookie wouldn't. She'd always been blunt and more of a pro-action person, besides which sugarcoated words wasn't going to get a two thousand year old vampire off the roof.

The way his eyes widened in shock and taken aback, his body now turned to face her, Sookie knew she had his attention.

"Not to mention selfish and a liar."

She added, her gaze meeting his without hesitation. She was scared, of course she was. Her words were pretty much like a stick poking at a wild lion however it wasn't going to stop her current path. She accepted the risks and consequences.

"What?"

His uneloquent response encouraged Sookie to keep going.

"You say you fear for vampires if the current behaviour between vampire and humans persist. You say you went to the Fellowship of the Sun to try and bring peace. You even say this is why you must meet the truth death. Its all a lie. If you really cared, really wanted to do something about vampire and human relations then you would stay alive, take on whatever Vampire Authority and royalty you have and bring about that change. You and Eric both - if you don't like the way things are then change it! What you are doing now is nothing more then suicide. You're just killin' yourself 'cos you want the easy way out. You don't wanna bother doing anythin'. You're a coward and a liar, and you have no right claiming your doin' any of this for the good of anyone 'cos that ain't true. Its not for the good of vampires, its not for the good of humans, and sure in hell ain't for the good of your only childe Eric! I'm sure if you really looked into whatever bond you have with Eric you'd feel his despair, his grief, and his heartbreak from here, and I'm sure ya already know he'll _never_ be the same again once you're dead. No one will be able to fix him. Hell, it'll be hard enough to stop him from burnin' in the sun the next sunrise."

Sookie ranted, getting more passionate the more she spoke which was clear by not only her tone of voice but also her expressions and physical gestures. Suddenly she spun back round to face with a narrowed stare.

"I left my home, my community, everything I knew because there was a murderer in my town. I went to the unknown - your childe's bar - and faced a crowd of unknown humans and vampires to question them, to see if they knew the two women who had died and if they had any clues as to who coulda done it. I used my curse, risked my own damn life, to clear my own brother's name when he became the top suspect. Then I come all the way to Dallas, the first time away from Bon Temps, and despite knowing I'd probably end up dead I went to that darn church to find you, and I did. I was attacked, almost raped, and then almost blown apart at your home. I sucked shrapnel out of your's and your childe's chest, I gave ya my own blood, and I did none of this for any sort of reward. I did it 'cos its the right thing to do and now ya are gonna turn around and die?! Was my actions all for nothin'? I coulda been raped, almost was, and now instead of doin' the right thing, making the change you want to happen, you're just gonna take the coward's way out and die?!"

Her chest was heaving at this point and she felt like she had run a marathon. The more her blood got pumping the better she felt. Infact it felt as if some sort of haze was slipping away and she began to feel a hell of a lot clearer then she had in a while...

"Two thousand years and you're right. You don't think like a vampire anymore. Ya don't even think like a human being. You're a lieing, selfish coward and maybe the world is better off if you and vampires don't exist if it is the only the cowards that end up survivin' like you have whilst the brave perish way before their time. At least the brave, at least I can die, however prematurely, knowing I did what I could to change the world."

And with that Sookie turned around to head back across the rooftop towards the door that would lead back down into the hotel. She refused to acknowledge the tears pouring down her face or her own aching heart. Perhaps it was best never to look forward to meeting someone as there always seemed to be a way in which they could disappoint you. When she thought of meeting someone as old as Godric she didn't imagine this would be what happened. All her expectations were shattered and disappointment filled her breast. What was worst was that he could have been so much more...

"So much potential. Such a waste."

She murmurred as she reached the door. Turning the knob she looked back once at Godric who was still staring at her.

"You and Eric are the few of your kind that have reached the age you have. You could have so much power, more power and position to be able to affect real change. You two could do anything - you could make everything right and yet you don't, leaving people like me - the little people - who have little chance to reach such heights but who try anyway because how else will change happen? You have a wealth of history and knowledge. You have seen so much, learned so much, have so many skills and connections. You two could do anything. You could change this world for the better and yet you don't. Instead you'd rather burn and take away all this with you. Its a shame because whilst you are damning the world, you are also damning yourself. So much potential and such a waste."

Sookie took a pause then before saying words that had once been said to a crowd.

"I fear for vampires and humans if this behaviour persists."

Then she was gone, walking down the stairs to her room, sobbing from her own grief and heartbreak.


End file.
